Altairians
General The Altairians are a race of technologically advanced aliens. They are currently embroiled in civil war, with the Heralds represented by Klavic fighting against the Oligarchs, led by Klavic's rogue sister Ny'tah. Their ships and weapons maximize the use of chaining, piercing as well as stasis weapons to devastating effect, bringing a whole level of power previously unheard of. They make their presence known for the first time when the Heralds sought out the help of the Miner Rebellion in their war against the Oligarchs. It was later revealed, that they were distant cousins with humans, since Klavic's forefathers spliced their DNA with the humans in order to solve a fertility crisis, making them the forgotten genesis of their Eugenics program, and thus distant cousins. They are now an endangered species, courtesy of the Scorched Earth Protocol On-Wah beamed off before the supernova hit. History The Altairians were originally led by On-Wah. However, a growing subfaction known as the Oligarchs led by his daughter Ny'tah invade the Altairian Capital and overthrow him, plunging the race into a Civil War. On-Wah's son, Klavic and the remnants of On-Wah's followers form the Heralds, seeking out the Miner Rebellion for help against the Oligarchs during Contact. Klavic explains to the rebels that his Heralds come in peace, and are currently embroiled in a conflict with the Oligarchs, a splinter faction led by his sister, Ny'tah. He offered them the blueprints for the Bastion Cruiser and its weapons in exchange for their help in warding off the Oligarch assault. In Deadlock, Ny'tah asks Klavic and his Heralds to surrender and to turn over all technology they shared with the Rebels, but they refuse, infuriating her and forcing her to send more fleets to destroy them. In exchange for the help from the rebels again, Klavic offers them the blueprints for the Paragon Battleship. The attack from the Oligarchs was revealed to be a diversion however, as Ny'tah was revealed to have raided VEGA's main processing site and stolen all of their solar shards, utilizing them to build a planet destroyer. In Invasion, Ny'tah's campaign continues, and it was revealed that the Altairians' Eugenics Experiments were what caused the events of Colony 47 and the Alien Infection. Although they were put to a stop by On-Wah, if Ny'tah succeeds in wiping out the Heralds, she intends to revive said experiments, which could spell certain doom for the galaxy. In Blindside, Ny'tah reveals a shocking revelation about On-Wah, causing Klavic to flee the conflict, most likely in search of the truth. Her Oligarch forces continue to draw near Rebel Space, claiming most of the territories surrounding it as well as the Carmine Nebula. Her Planet Destroyer, known as the Titan, nears completion, and she intends to obliterate Rebel HQ with it as target practice before turning it against her father. Klavic offers the Inquisitor Destroyer Blueprints before he left however, allowing the Rebels enough of an advantage to hold the line. It is all for naught however, as Ny'tah's Titan finishes construction, and she has the weapon charged and ready to fire at Rebel HQ, giving Burr no choice but to turn to the VEGA Federation for help. In Doomsday, Klavic returns with information indicating that the Altairians and Rebels were distant cousins, and that could put Ny'tah at ease. Thanks to Larus, the test fire of the Titan is delayed by a few days, and the rebels have the blueprints for the Sovereign Carrier. The Heralds and Miner Rebellion launch a daring offensive through the Oligarch battle lines and eventually reach Ny'tah's ship. Klavic convinces her to stop her acts of terror, and the Oligarchs cease their attacks on the Miner Rebellion. Ny'tah test fires the Titan on abandoned rebel sectors before turning it towards On-Wah's solar system. With On-Wah's ambitions revealed, Ny'tah has the Titan target the star, intending to destroy all of his planets at once. However, On-Wah's reaction time allows a transmission to escape the blast, something Ny'tah never thought was possible due to reaction time. On-Wah's transmission was a scorched earth protocol called The Contingency, and it resulted in the eradication of all of the Altairian colonies on Altair, leaving Ny'tah, Klavic and their few thousand attendants to be the only Altairians left in existence. Groups of Marauder clans have taken the opportunity to steal and repurpose Altairian tech. This was especially notable during Anarchy. In Chrysalis and Catalyst, it was revealed that the remnants of the Altairians were conducting research on Alien Harvesters as well as their Surge Core power sources. Noting the threat of the Umbra was too great to be ignored, Klavic granted the rebels access to the Harvesters so that they could use it to stop the Umbra and save both of their species. Ships and Technology The Altairian Ships are designed to counter the effects of various weapon mechanics, namely chain, pierce and stasis. They are also able to break through walls and force fields to a limited extent. The Bastion Cruiser, a behemoth, has counter chain abilities, allowing it to reduce the number of targets that chaining weapons are able to hit. When its Firestorm Overload ability is combined with the Epsilon ECHO Cannon, its DPS is increased Tenfold, making it able to quickly destroy groups of enemies in one fell swoop. The Paragon Battleship is the epitome of firepower, with Counter pierce abilities reducing the number of targets that piercing weapons are able to hit, and a Barrage Overdrive ability granting increased projectile speed, turning speed and splash damage if enemies are detected in both firing Arcs, increasing its power massively when surrounded. The Cavalier Cutter is the fastest ship in the Altairian fleet, an effective counter to stasis with built in stasis resistance, as well as its Catalyst overdrive ability increasing its speed, and shield defense and regeneration capabilities whenever it is affected by stasis. The Inquisitor Destroyer is designed for siege warfare, with additional damage against modules as well as increased projectile range. The Destroyer's Ballista Overdrive also allows it to penetrate protective force fields and deal heavy damage to enemy modules behind it. The Sovereign Carrier is the Flagship of any Altairian Fleet. It can be equipped with an overdrive generator that boosts the attributes of itself and its supporting fleet, and can utilize the Cyclotron Beam to lay waste to enemy targets from afar. The Altairians also possess powerful shields and armor such as the Spectral Shell, and Resonant Armor. The ALtairian ships are colored differently based on their allegiance. Altairian ships used by the Heralds are painted blue, whereas those used by the Oligarchs are coloured red. Notable Figures The Altairians are divided into two factions, The Heralds, who are allies with the rebels and the Oligarchs, formerly enemies. The Heralds are represented by Envoy Klavic, a proud Altairian representative of the Heralds, and speaker of the teachings of his ascended father, On-Wah. The Oligarchs are led by Klavic's rogue sister, Ny'tah. She strongly opposes her father On-Wah's teachings, and is hell bent on destroying her brother and the Heralds. Trivia * The Altairians are the first Tier 7 faction. * The Altairians are split into two factions. * The Architecture of the Altairians was inspired largely by the Protoss from Starcraft. * The original name of the Altairians was Omegans. Gallery character -19030.png|Klavic, A Typical Altairian. ---- Category:Factions